


10 Minutes

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [38]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Spanking, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy wants a late night quicky.-Steve is nearly asleep when the covers are dragged back and he whines into his pillow at the disturbance. He is lying on his stomach arms folded under his pillow, and he is trying to sleep dammit. Weight settles across the back of his thighs, hot and heavy, hands rubbing from his shoulders to the dimples in his back. “I’m tired, go away.” Steve mumbles into the pillow, trying to ignore the way Billy pressing his thumbs against those dimples makes his dick jump.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	10 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> 149 “I just need ten minutes.”

**10 Minutes**

Steve is exhausted, he worked a double at Family Video after Robin called in sick and for some reason the midday rush came and then never left. Steve is drained and sleepy, disappointed when he gets home and Billy is not already here. Sighing he eats and grabs a shower before burying himself in the blankets and pillows on their bed. It is always easier getting to sleep when Billy is next to him but Steve is tired enough to start drifting in and out near instantly.

Steve is nearly asleep when the covers are dragged back and he whines into his pillow at the disturbance. He is lying on his stomach arms folded under his pillow, and he is trying to sleep dammit. Weight settles across the back of his thighs, hot and heavy, hands rubbing from his shoulders to the dimples in his back. “I’m tired, go away.” Steve mumbles into the pillow, trying to ignore the way Billy pressing his thumbs against those dimples makes his dick jump.

“I know baby. **I just need ten minutes.** ” Billy leans his head down to whisper against Steve’s ear, hard dick sliding against Steve’s boxer clad ass. Steve can feel the pre dampen his boxers, sticky as the tip of Billy’s dick slides higher against the naked skin at the small of his back.

“No” Steve says on a whine, but it does not sound convincing even to his own ears as he presses back against Billy’s weight.

“Come on pretty boy, you don’t have to move a muscle I’ll do all the work, I’ll even clean you up after.” Billy kisses at Steve’s neck, mustache tickling and Steve is definitely considering it as his dick fills out. Billy keeps stroking his skin, hands sliding up and down Steve’s ribs to his hips, dipping lower just under the edge of his boxes. Steve whines on another dip, fingers going lower still “fine just hurry up” he can feel Billy’s sharp grin against his shoulder.

“So good for me walnut.” Billy praises and Steve flushes just a touch, just like he always does when Billy says that kind of shit.

“I hate you.” Steve says into the pillow annoyed at how easily he always gives in to Billy, about how his dick never fails to rise for the occasion when Billy wants to play.

“Love you too pretty boy.” Billy whispers leaving a wet open mouth kiss between Steve’s shoulder blades before pulling back and pulling Steve’s boxers down till Billy can get at his ass. “Going to make you feel good, make us both feel good.” The cap of the lube popping open is loud in their near silent bedroom, Steve hisses at the cool drip of lube sliding down between his cheeks.

Billy has got one hand on his ass, pulling the left cheek further left, thumb rubbing circles at Steve’s rim, working the lube in. Steve gasps with a hitch of his hips as that thumb dips in easily with Steve all loose and pliant. “Shit baby” Billy rasps and the next thing Steve know two fingers are pressing into him nice and slow. “You’re so fucking lax right now, don’t even think you need prep.” That does not stop Billy from pressing a third finger in, making room for himself as he lubes Steve up. 

Billy pulls his fingers free, lube slick hand pressing down on Steve’s shoulder, even though he has not moved, as Billy slides in. Steve groans into the pillow, breath punching out of him with how fast Billy bottoms out, letting his whole weight drop down on Steve again. “Fuck baby, feel so good.” Billy moans wetly against Steve’s ear, sucking on the lobe as he shifts his hips in little circles that put pressure on Steve’s prostate.

“Ten minutes.” Steve reminds a yawn cracking through the words, as he tries to press back against Billy’s circling hips.

“Holding me to that huh” Billy chuckles rising back up, forearm against Steve’s shoulder blades. Steve shouts with the sudden change of pace as Billy starts slamming in and out of him quick and hard. The angle is perfect, Billy's dick sliding against Steve’s prostate with every move, Steve dick trapped between his stomach and the sheets leaking pre all over with the constant source of friction.

“Fuck I’m close, close sunflower.” Steve groans out biting down at the pillow, knowing exactly what he is doing by calling Billy sunflower, never fails to get him right to the edge.

Billy moans, rearing his head back as he uses his free hand to pull Steve’s hip up just a little higher. Billy keeps a tight hold on him as he slams in even harder. “Come on princess, cum for me” Billy calls, pulling his hand back from Steve’s shoulder to give his ass a slap. “Fucking cum!” Billy gives Steve’s ass another hard slap and Steve spills all over the sheets staining them as Billy keeps fucking into him.

The clench of Steve around him finishes Billy off, he pants and moans as he curls his spine face pressing into Steve’s back as he fills him. Billy keeps giving little jerks in and out of Steve’s hole, milking his dick of every last drop till Steve weekly tosses an arm back to bat at him. “Off.” Steve demands, whining as Billy does as he is told and pulls out. Steve just lays there in the puddle of seamen, already half a sleep. “Mess” Steve mumbles tiredly, flopping his head to the side to glare at Billy when he chuckles.

“Yeah baby I’ll go get a washcloth and clean you up.” Billy says leaning over, sweaty brow sticking to Steve’s skin as he gives him a kiss.

By the time Billy gets back from the bathroom, warm washcloth in hand, Steve is already snoring softly into his pillow. Billy smiles softly and cleans him up, rolling him out of the little puddle under his belly and onto Billy’s side of the bed. Billy tucks Steve in, giving his cheek one last kiss before going to grab a shower before bed.

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
